Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the separation of metal sulphates from dilute sulpuric acid by evaporating the sulphuric acid to a concentration of from 55 to 75% by weight H.sub.2 SO.sub.4, cooling the resulting solution or suspension and mechanically separating the solid metal sulphates and/or hydrogen sulphates.